Living as muggles with broken promises
by Kristyle
Summary: Will you marry me? He was down on one knee, saying something that would change his life forever. But soon Ginny, Harry, Draco and Lyn realise that their life has been twisted upside down, by one accidental drunken night...Who now loves who? PLZ REVIEW!
1. Blisters and Burns

Disclaimer: The characters and references belong to J.K Rowling. She's magic! 

A/N: Ok, my new name is Kristyle! I like it and you can either like it or…I dunno!

She peeled the plaster off her heel and winced as the red sore shone in the dim lamp light. A shudder ran through her body and she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she applied a layer of 'Margaret's Magical Blister Healer' and the pain stung through her heel and up along the Achilles. She pulled her face away from the heel as the smell over took her.

"Do you have to do that in here? It's disgusting!" Harry pinched his nose and recoiled. 

"My feet are killing me!" she answered rubbing her heel and sighing. She put another plaster on flinched as it rubbed against her raw skin.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes sparkling with concern. Ginny nodded and waved away the hand Harry was attempting to put on her shoulder.

"Gin?"

"I'm fine for God's sake! Just…leave me!" Ginny cried frustrated pulling on her slippers. She closed her eyes and allowed a steady breath to escape her lips.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean it," 

"It's OK," Harry pulled the redhead closer to him and inhaled her special scent. She felt so warm next to him. He felt her whole body relax and she fell into the hug. 

Ginny closed her eyes. She felt at one with the world when she was with Harry, and when she was away from him she felt incomplete. 

During the first couple days of their relationship they couldn't get enough of each other. Years of pretending to everyone, including themselves, that they didn't care for each other, had brought them closer even together.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, true he had nearly died 5 years after leaving his 7th year, right at the end of the second battle. He'd come face to face with Lord Voldermort for the God knows how many-eth time, and somehow managed to make him lose all his power. All havoc broke loose, and Death Eaters and evildoers were put back into the restored Azkaban (now watched by a new breed of monster – Hagabreds), and Harry and Ginny were able to pursue their relationship. 

They'd been together for 10 years so far, right after Ginny left Hogwarts, _not even death could stand in the way of our relationship!_ Ginny thought as Harry led her to the bedroom.

"Draco! Draco what are you doing up there? We're only going to Barbados!" Lyn Ryan called up the stairs of their Manor house. 

"Alright, Alright!" Draco appeared at the top of the stairs, looking rather red in the face, and his hair haywire. He was carrying two large trunks and his robes were clinging to his chest and back.

"Why don't you get the House Elves to do that?" Lyn called irritably up at him, "We don't have all day you know,"

Draco dropped the trunks and scowled.

"You do it then," he shot back.

"I told you, get the house elves to do it. You're not some dirty commoner," Lyn said dryly. 

"They've gone," Draco calmly.

Lyn did a double take and stared at him. They looked into each other's eyes. They'd done this loads of times, but usually they felt something, and it usually led to something more than an argument.

"What do you mean they've gone?" she asked coldly.

"I mean they've gone, what part of that did you not understand," Draco drawled. Lyn's eyes flashed and a muscle twitched underneath her eye. 

"You know exactly what I mean," she said silkily.

"And _you_ know exactly what _I _mean," Draco answered, "now do you want to carry this trunk, or will you leave me alone?" 

Lyn measured up Draco's answer in her head, shot him the dirtiest look she could muster and stormed off towards the 'Travel Room.'

Draco sighed and picked up the trunks and began pulling them down the stairs, he wished he had his wand right now, but they weren't allowed. Well for a couple more months, the wand ban would be in place, as soon as the Dark Side scare was over it would be lifted. Of course Draco used his wand most of the time, but today their house was connected to Floo powder, so there were extra magical measures on it.

He dragged the trunks into the 'Travel Room',

"God, how do mudbloods survive, how the hell do they manage to do all this stuff without magic?" Draco sneered finally stopping and allowing the trunks to fall down onto the floor.

"Why won't you hurry up?" Lyn cried.

"Because I don't want to go to Barbados," Draco shot.

"Really? Well then maybe we shouldn't!" Lyn replied.

Draco shrugged, "I wish I never brought these now," Draco said kicking them. Lyn scowled, whipped out her wand, flicked it and the trunks disappeared.

"Lyn," Draco said warningly.

"What?" she snapped. "I don't care, the ministry's being stupid. It's been 5 years since he was destroyed by _Harry Potter_," Lyn spat.

"Lyn, he was seen in July by Dumbledore himself! How was The Dark Lord meant to get out of that one?" Draco said suddenly, "that's when the wand ban was put in to place,"

"I don't care. Why do they think that banning and monitoring wand use will help stop the Dark Lord? Not that he needs stopping," Lyn said smirking.

"Shush!" Draco put a finger against her lips, just as a Ministry official apparated into the 'Travel Room'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lynette Jade Ryan, you have been charged with the use of a wand during the official ban. You may have been using magic to contact He-who-must-not-be-named. If you are found guilty of illegal usage of a wand your wand will be broken, and you will receive a heavy fine. If you are found guilty of conversing and tracking down You-know-who, you will spend time in Azkaban," The official stopped reading from the paper in front of him and stared across the dungeon full of Ministry of Magic workers. Lyn sat drumming her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair she was sat on. The chains at her arms twitched and rattled threateningly, as though trying hard not to wrap themselves around her arms. They were blood stained and rusty; Lyn was not scared, she'd been here before, a numerous amount of times. When she'd been told to give evidence against The Dark Lord and when she had been charged with using magic in front of a 'dirty filthy mudblood'.

"Ok, Ok. Look," Lyn cut in as a man started going on about something or other, "I didn't mean to use magic, it's just this ban thing is _stupid_! It's been five years since he was 'destroyed' (Lyn made inverted commas with her fingers) so why has the ban only recently been put on?" Lyn sat, folded her arms and looked up to the Minister of Magic.

"Albus Dumbledore saw him last July, that is when the wand ban was placed. To stop all connections with him and to stop him regaining power," The Minister said heatedly.

Lyn smirked and shifted in her seat, allowing her powder blue robes to fall apart, revealing a lot of thigh, and a glimpse of a pink garter. There was a hubbub around the room. Many men leaned forward over the balcony to get a better look at her and wives hit husbands and shouted at them. 

Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and the blonde streaks shone – Veela streaks. Her light brown skin glowed warmly and she smiled seductively. The Minister coughed.

"Yes, I see. But that does not ex–"

"I didn't mean to. But I only just got my nails done, and I didn't want to chip one carrying my trunk upstairs. You see me and my boyfriend; Draco _Malfoy_ (there was a reaction all round the room) were going to go to Barbados. Then we had an argument," She smiled as sweetly as she could up at the jury. They all shifted in their seats, and Lyn changed which leg was crossed over the other and smiled at them again. 

"Well…All those who believe Lynette Jade Ryan guilty of illegal use of a wand please raise your hands," The Minister said. The women on the jury raised their hands and scowled at Lyn, she waved brightly at them. Lyn already knew the answer. There where more men than women on the jury.

"All those who think she is innocent," the men raised their hands and the hubbub started up again. Lyn got up halfway through the Minister's speech and let herself out of the room. *_It works every time_*

"Harry? When are they going to start allowing us to use our wands again?" Ginny was lying next to Harry in bed. He was smoking a muggle cigarette, Ginny was reading a book entitled '_My holiday without you_'. She put it down and faced her boyfriend. 

"When they realise Voldermort will never come back. He can't, I as good as killed him. And if he can't use a wand there's no way he'll be able to come back to power," Harry explained taking a drag on the fag.

"How come you managed to vanquish him again? Not that I'm bothered mind you," Ginny added hastily. 

"I don't know. Dumbledore reckons it has something to do with Ron's death. And you know what his wand did in my 4th year at Hogwarts, when I was in the Triwizard Tournament, well it did it again, and when he used Avada Kedrava, they shielded me and it kind of back fired onto him. It would have been alright had I not used the Avada Kedrava at the same time. He got twice what would kill a normal human being, so he was reduced to what looked like vapour," Harry shuddered. Remembering it was weird. Ginny had never asked him in the five years after it had happened, which had surprised him very much. But seeming as it was Ginny it didn't bother him that much.

"So my brother saved you?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"I suppose so," 

"I always knew he was here for a reason," she laughed uneasily, and then burst into tears, "I thought after five years I could talk about it. After it happened I wouldn't … no, I couldn't talk about it. But I thought I could now…It looks like I was wrong," she sat there weeping. Harry leaned over, stubbed out his cigarette and hugged Ginny so hard she couldn't cry for a moment. She sat there staring at a picture opposite their bed, and then she hugged him back.

"I love you, Gin," Harry whispered.

"Hmm," Ginny replied and fell asleep in Harry's arms.

_She never said it back,_ was all Harry could think about, _She never said it back_.


	2. Will you marry me?

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, as everyone knows!

**A/N: **Hey! This is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! 

**KRISTYLE - if you think you can handle this xXx**

**__**

Living as muggles 

"So what are you some sort of…" Draco searched for the word. "Diva now?" he said finally.

"Don't you dear use those foul mudblood words on me, Draco. I'm surprised you have even used them!" Lyn spat hotly, she was pacing the space between the sofa and the fireplace. Draco sat lazily on a nearby armchair.

"Just seeing you makes me wish I could rather live as a mudblood than endure another day of your whinging!"  Draco teased.

"And a mudblood would be better company than you! And better looking," Lyn came over to Draco and traced his jaw line with her delicate finger. His pale skin shone in the light of room. His skin was soft and he licked his lips and smirked.

"Babe, you make me want to vomit slugs," he whispered.

"And you look like one," Lyn answered. She sat on Draco's lap, facing him and moved Draco's head slightly to the right. Gently she brushed her lips against his and pulled away. Draco leaned forward to try and kiss her again, she laid a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Think I'd wanna kiss a filthy, ugly cold hearted bastard like you?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's the way you like them," Draco replied, reaching forward and kissing Lyn. She bit his lip and Draco tasted blood, he reached up and felt his lip and stared disbelievingly at her. She smiled seductively and leaned forward and tasted his blood and smiled. She looked mad, with blood staining her light brown skin, her eyes staring madly at him and her upper lip curling slightly. Draco frowned slightly and uneasily leaned forward and tasted his own blood on her lip.

"I hate you," Lyn snarled

"The feelings mutual," Draco muttered, before wrapping his arms around Lyn and dragging her into a kiss. _Weird what turns some people on,_ Draco thought as clothes were torn off each other's backs.

Harry shivered. He hated this time in the morning. There was no way off telling what the weather was going to be like without magic. He wished they would take off this wand ban. It was _stupid_. He'd destroyed Voldermort. He wasn't afraid to admit it! Yes. Death Eaters hated him. Again. But that was irrelevant!

He couldn't help thinking about last night. Ginny was his everything, she was what made him get through the day. He didn't care how cheesy that sounded, or how people raised their eyebrows and sniggered when he said it. Whenever he saw that mop of red hair and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and that smile…he wondered how come he didn't go out with her sooner. He fidgeted and reached into the inside of his jacket and felt it in his pocket. _It was safe_. He looked at his watch, _6:09_. Where is she? He felt his pocket again: _still there._ He twisted his friendship ring Ginny had given him last Christmas and sniffed. _6:15_…What does she think she's playing at?

Lyn sat hugging her knees on the end of her bed. Draco was combing his hair at the mirror, a smug expression on his face. Lyn grimaced as Draco smiled at her. _He thinks he's so top!_ Lyn thought spitefully. Draco sauntered over to her, she got up, smiled at him and walked out of the room. Draco stared at the spot where she'd been. _What did I do wrong? Was I bad? _He thought suddenly. Quickly he darted out of the room, he still hadn't put his shirt on revealing his six-pack. He could hear Lyn in the kitchen, she sounded as though she was banging plates on the draining board. He ran down the steps that descended down into the kitchens, which was usually buzzing with servants cooking the meals. Today it was totally empty apart from Lyn who _was_ banging a pan on the draining board. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco shouted.

"I thought I might get your attention this way," Lyn replied placing the pan back down on the side. 

"You could have just called or something. It would have had the same effect," he replied. 

"Yeah I know, but I do really need to talk to you," Lyn cried, her baby pink robe was falling off her shoulders where she'd pulled it on so quickly. Draco pulled it up gently; she pulled away and slapped at his hand.

"What is wrong with you? One minute you can't get your hands off me, the next you can't stand to me near me!" Draco yelled furiously, his pale skin flushing slightly.

"Nothing's wrong with me Draco. I just…I don't know what I want. I want to know that you love me! I want to know you care for me. I want to know I'm not just anybody in your life," Lyn cried hopelessly.

"What? You want to marry then?" Draco shouted.

"Yeah. Ok," Lyn replied, staring into Draco's grey eyes. He stepped back slightly as if some invisible hand had just knocked him off balance.

"What?" he whispered.

"Draco Malfoy. I'll marry you." Lyn said matter-of-factly, Draco stared at her. Words failed him; he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish out of water.

**_DING DONG_**

It rang trough the house like a foghorn.

DING DONG 

"I'll get it then shall I?" Lyn said curtly, "we can't be like this when we're married Draco," and she flounced up the stairs and into the hallway, Draco close at her heels, "we are going to need some more House elves," she said as she studied the door handle, "how do you open this thing?" 

Draco had been unable to speak for the past 3 minutes, suddenly reached forward and opened the door.

There on the doorstep stood a woman, her hair was askew, her glasses a bit wobbly and her creamy skin pale and blotchy. She had her arm around a girl; she looked about 10, possibly 11. She had blondish hair, and green eyes, her skin was pale and flushed at the cheeks, her glasses gave the impression of a girl a lot older and wiser. She looked up a the woman with the arm around her,

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

The woman shook her head and looked up at Draco.

"Malfoy," she nodded crisply, taking in his firm well-toned, muscular body. She gave Lyn the once over, and noticed straight away the Vela streaks, and the Gabriel's powder pink robes. Her face was red slightly and her robes were hanging off her shoulders. She recognised her immediately, she'd been two years above her at Hogwarts and used to pick on her about the flaming red hair she used to let hang wild.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly.

"Yeah, what _are_ we doing here Auntie Ginny?" the girl tugged at her aunt's sleeve and her eyes flickered to Draco, Lyn and their house. 

"I…-I don't know," Ginny faltered. And looked at her watch.

"Then clear off," Lyn snapped.

"Gladly," Ginny retorted.

"Oh look. The Weasley's found herself an attitude, too bad you don't get a bag of gold free with that," Lyn sneered.

"Oh look, Ryan's found herself a man, too bad a personality doesn't come free with that," Ginny replied without hesitation.

"Would you like to leave, is misfortune and destitute contagious?" Lyn asked.

"No, but I think we should leave, bitchiness is," Ginny snapped.

"Quick go, before my pot plants wilt at the sight of you," Lyn scorned.

"At least I have a man I can be proud of,"

"What? Harry Potter bighead? Please…the only thing you're proud of about him is that stack of gold he's hiding in Gringott's," Lyn cried.

"Well at least he's got two Galleons to rub together, I see you're answering your door instead of the House Elves. What? Since the downfall of You-know-who, not getting any steady cash?" Ginny laughed.

Lyn made towards her, but Draco pulled her back.

"Don't you talk about my fiancé, Weasley," Draco snapped.

"Fiancé is it now? Well that just goes to show, Malfoy's marry for fame, not personalities," Ginny said, before turning round and stomping up the pat and out of the gate.

"Why the Hell did she just come here?" Lyn shouted slamming the door shut, "I bet she's heard about our cash problem and she's come to gloat," she hissed.

"Lyn…" Draco gulped, "about the wedding thing," He was nervous and it showed. This was not the Malfoy way, he pulled himself together and found he rose a couple of inches and allowed his usually smirk to spread across his face, "what day shall we set it?" 

"DRACO!" Lyn cried, flinging herself onto him, kissing him, "I knew you loved me, I knew it!" 

"I love you," Draco whispered, it felt weird saying it, "I love you. Just you and me, we'll make it work," Lyn snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent, she ran her hand up his front on his bare skin and smiled.

"Bad time to tell you I'm pregnant then?" 

Harry checked his watch again, she was cutting it rather fine. The reservations were for 6:30 it was 6:25 already. Suddenly as if from nowhere she was at the corner of the street running towards him. She had the Lilac robes he'd bought for a her a while ago on, muggles noticed her dress, they weren't sure what it was but it didn't bother her. She ran up to him and hugged him and planted kisses all over his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but Tiffany was late getting home," she explained breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, we best hurry," Harry took hold of her hand and pulled her towards a restaurant,

"We're eating muggle style today, cos I couldn't book anything without magic. This ban is getting ridiculous, I think I'll speak to Dumbledore tomorrow," Harry said leading her through the doors of a large restaurant. Inside it was spectacular, with chandeliers and candles everywhere. There was sparkling fountains and crystal sculptures everywhere. It looked almost magical, Ginny gasped.

"Are you sure this is muggle?" she asked, watching as a glass sculpture spun slowly and sweet, romantic music played from nowhere.

"I'm sure. The muggles are getting quite far without us. It's all electrical you see," Harry began explaining about wires and stuff. Ginny's mind was elsewhere, she watched the fountains as they tinkled and shone in the light of the candles around it. 

…"Ah yes, Mr Potter. Table for two…Right over there"…

And there was a massive crystal, shining and glittering and looking really expensive. 

She sat down on a chair, it was so comfortable she felt as though she were lying in bed, and the waiter placed a book in front of her. 

"What do I do with this?" Ginny asked reading what it said on the front: _Menu._

"We order," Harry whispered. Ginny skimmed the inside of the menu and looked at the delicious foods in front of her. Smoked salmon, oysters, lamb with mint sauce, mussels, crab, lobster, caviar, and champagne. There was so much to chose from, then she noticed the price. She wasn't familiar with muggle money, but £50.99 for a bottle of champagne was a bit pricey.

"Harry, I think we're in the wrong restaurant, everything in here is way too expensive!" Ginny whispered across the table.

"I though seeming as though you didn't know about muggle money you wouldn't realise," Harry whispered back guiltily.

"I know what a lot of money looks like, and that's it! Just because I've never had money don't mean I don't see a rip off when I see one!" 

They ate their meal of lamb chops and new potatoes, and drank their champagne, and talked and laughed and joked. Then after pudding Harry felt into his pocket and brought out a small box and looked up at Ginny.

"We've been going out for 10 years now, and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to do it properly…Will you marry me Virginia Weasley?" Harry was down on one knee and had the box open. Inside was the most delicate of rings, with a single white diamond, that sparkled in the light of the candle, the band it was on was thick and Ginny saw something inscribed on it.

"You've been practising this for a long time haven't you?" Ginny asked suppressing a giggle.

Harry nodded bashfully, "Well? Will you?"

"As long as you promise me one thing!" Ginny said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't call me Virginia ever again!" She laughed and took the ring slipping it onto her wedding finger, she beamed at it and then at Harry.

"I love you Ginny," he said hugging her.

"I know," …

Thanks:

**kneh13**

**infiltrate the enemy fat kid**

Holly 

**bey-girl-nicky**


	3. Babies

**A/N**: Hello!! This is Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and you all know that!

**Chapter 3 **Babies

"I don't see why we put the wand ban on in the first place then?" The minister for Magic, Harold Butterby yelled angrily at a very old, yet wise looking man, with a long silver beard and hair to match. He stopped and peered at Butterby over his half moon rimmed glasses before replying calmly:

"After this we can monitor peoples magic easier, Harold. During this time period we have caught a number of people who were trying to get into contact with Lord Voldermort, and found out which houses to monitor when the wand ban is over,"

"But surely they will think of this and just move? Day after day I get owls from people complaining that every time they do a simple drying spell or some trivial thing like that a ministry official pops up telling them they may be receiving a heavy fine and their wands destroyed. Dumbledore I trusted you on this one! Surely you-know-who's supporters will just wait calmly until the wand ban over and then make contact with him!" 

"Yes, Harold you are right. Maybe they will do this. But the longer we put it off, the less chance Voldermort has of coming back to his original form. We know who to monitor closely now, and very soon Minerva will have finished her intelligent reporting system, which will monitor every spell cast all over the world, and anything out of the ordinary will be shown up immediately. Harold, rest assure, this will not be all for nothing!" Dumbledore walked into the office of Butterby's and sat down in a squashy armchair by the roaring fire.

"You explain that to a million other witches and wizards," he mumbled angrily.

Ginny watched the blonde haired girl run away from the water that was spraying out of the rhododendrons. She laughed and giggled madly as she got a face full of the cold wet stuff, her long blonde hair sticking to her face. 

"Mum!" Tiffany called, Ginny saw the part Veela woman rise from her seat and rush towards the dancing girl in the middle of the garden, she embraced her.

"What is it?" The woman asked through what used to be a very strong French accent.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you…something-" And suddenly she pulled her mother into the line of spray, she screeched and tried to pull away, but Tiffany held her there as she got drenched.

Eventually she pulled away and jogged over to Ginny and flopped down next to her on a garden chair. 

Ginny looked at her through her sunglasses and pulled herself up on her elbows, she took off her glasses and raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"She is one girl in ze million," Fleur smiled at Ginny. Ginny replaced her glasses and lay back down on her sun bed.

"I know," she muttered.

"I 'ave loved 'er all ze time. She is special to me now too," she looked earnestly at Ginny, who was gazing at a leaf on a tree.

"How are you and Bill?" Ginny asked mildly.

"We are very good, and we look after Tiffany well," Fleur cried enthusiastically. 

Ginny made an odd mumbling noise and carried on staring at the leaf emphatically.

"Bill treats me good, 'e is so good at teaching me my English," 

Ginny '_hmphed'_ and bit on her lip, restraining the urge to shout '_SHUT UP!_' at the French woman.

"When are you going to tell her?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Tell 'er what?" Fleur asked confused.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Ginny retorted, slamming her hand down on the small garden table next to her, causing Fleur to jump slightly.

"I – I don' know what you are t-" Fleur spluttered.

"Of course you do," Ginny snarled, "you know exactly what I mean…And if you don't tell her I will!" 

"I – I will tell 'er…tonight!" she cried.

"Make sure you do,"

"PREGNANT?" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, it means we don't have magic and we forgot to use muggle contraception, so now I have a tiny little thing growing inside of me!" Lyn retorted.

"I know what being pregnant means!" Draco shouted, "but how could you get it?" 

"What do you mean? I didn't climb on top of myself and get myself pregnant did I? You had some part to do with this!"

"Did I though?" Draco questioned.

*Slap* 

 "How dare you question my loyalty!" Lyn whispered. Draco held his face, a red welt blossoming on his pale skin.

"Can you blame me?" he snarled. Lyn raised her hand again, but Draco grabbed hold of it. Lyn crumpled beneath his strength.

"Get off of me!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is it mine?" Draco snarled.

"What do _you_ think?" Lyn grimaced. Draco shook her, and she let out a cry.

"Is it fucking mine?" Draco shouted.

"I have never slept with anyone but you in the 5 years we've been serious," 

"Yeah, apart from that fling with Blaise," Draco sneered.

"That was an accident and you know that!"

"And that little thing you had with Crabbe," Draco spat.

"I was drunk!"

"How do I know you weren't drunk when _that_ (he poked her stomach) happened!"

Lyn recoiled and gazed up at Draco.

"Draco, I promise you…"

"I promise you, I promise you!" Draco shouted, "Don't promise me anything! I don't want your promises, all I want to know is if it's my God damn mistake!" 

"Mistake? Is that what this is? This life inside of me is a mistake? Well if that's what you think it's _your_ mistake!" Lyn shouted before pulling herself free from Draco's grip and rushing up the stairs. 

Draco massaged his head and stared at nothing in particular. Finally he made up his mind.

"Lyn?" he called softly opening the main bedroom door. Lyn sat on the bed, the quilt wrapped around her, her eyes red and her nose running. She looked up at him and began to cry again.

"Lyn? I'm sorry…" Draco grimaced inside as he said it. And a stupid old muggle song came to mind, he wasn't sure how he knew it, probably in a muggle shop he'd been forced to go in since the wand ban, but it was some mudblood boy band and a guy on a piano: _Sorry seems to be the hardest word!_

"I'm really, really…sorry," he said again. She looked at him and began crying again.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you need?" he cried. Then Lyn began laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm crying because you don't know how nice it is to hear that," Lyn blubbered.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "whatever," he replied.

"So do you believe me now?" Lyn asked through tears.

Draco though for a moment, then replied, "yes." Lyn kissed him.

"Mummy always told me being pregnant has its perks, apart from the continual throwing up in the morning, or the unbalanced hormones," Lyn smirked.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around Lyn and kissing her.

"Being pregnant is a great contraception!" 

…

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I got something to tell you," she said.

"Uh hmm…" Harry said, his eyes fixed firmly on the television set.

"Why do we have to have one of those things? We aren't muggles!" Ginny cried impatiently.

"They're good," Harry replied his eyes not leaving the screen. Ginny picked up the remote and pressed the red button.

"I should never have taught you how to use the remote," Harry cursed himself.

"Harry, I've got something to tell you,"

"So you said,"

"It's about someone really close to me," Ginny carried on.

"I'm listening," Harry said.

"Stop interrupting me!" Ginny yelled.

"Stop stopping then!" Harry yelled back. Ginny scowled.

"I love it when you do that!" Harry teased.

"Do what?" Ginny scowled again.

"THAT!" Harry cried, pinching Ginny's nose. Ginny slapped it away. 

"This is serious Harry, this is god damn serious!"

"We'll need a massive marquee, not those nasty muggle type ones, I want one made of real silk, shaped like a palace, with air conditioning. And I want the cake to cut itself, and sing the wedding theme, with real dancing figurines on top of it!" Lyn gushed at Draco.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked slowly.

"Because I want to!" Lyn snapped.

Draco sighed and folded his arms, "how are you expecting to _pay_ for all of this?"

"The goblins owe daddy a favour, he said he'd wait until my wedding day to take it out," Lyn replied quickly.

"Well…" Draco pondered.

"What day shall we fix it for?"

"My 40th birthday!" Draco shouted sarcastically.

Lyn flounced, "Daddy says if I'm not married by the time I'm 30 he'll take the favour out himself and buy a new carpet,"

Draco raised an eyebrow. The Ryan's were _weird_! 

"There's no need to raise your brows like that, it's a lot of gold they owe him," Lyn explained, as she put down her notepad and sauntered over to Draco. He reached out and grabbed hold of one of her hands,

"I want this to be the best wedding ever," he said sincerely.

"Ooh, Draco Malfoy, I do believe your going all sentimental on me!" she grinned cheekily.

"Only someone special could make me do that," Draco drawled.

"You're making me blush. Don't stop, I like to blush!" Lyn grinned.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I want a nice wedding too you know!" Draco grinned.

Lyn bent over and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco returned the kiss. Lyn smirked a walked off towards a door.

"We need a House elf," was all she said before closing the door and disappearing for the rest of the day.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked impatiently.

"OK…When I was in my 6th year I got pregnant," 

Harry's jaw dropped and she finally got all of his attention. She coughed and forced herself to carry on.

"I did all I could to conceal it, but after she was born I gave her up to the people I thought could hide my secret and she'd be safe with them. I gave her to Bill and Fleur…"

"Tiffany?" Harry breathed.

Ginny nodded, tears were streaming down her face.

"Who's her dad?" 

Ginny sniffed and a small sob escaped her lips.

"Dragon…" she whispered.

THANKS:

**Infiltrate the enemy fat kid**

**Lyn Malfoy/Felton**


	4. dragon

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, y'all know that!

**Chapter 4 **Dragon

Lyn had her wand magically filing her nails, while she flipped through _'Witch Weekly_' 

"It is sooo- much better being able to use magic again!" Lyn cried, as her wand fell to a clatter on a table nearby and she studied her nails.

Draco grunted and turned the page of his curses book.

"Why are you reading that Draco? Are you 15 again?" She scorned. Draco threw her a dirty look before engrossing himself back in the book.

"Just thought I'd like to know some decent curses if that Weasley girl comes back," he muttered. Lyn shot him a look of deep curiosity and put down her magazine and heaved herself out of her chair.

"When are you going to employ a new House Elf? I'll put and add in the Daily Prophet…" Lyn asked kindly.

"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE BLOODY HOUSE ELF! WHEN I'M READY TO GET A FUCKING HOUSE ELF I'LL GET ONE, OK?" He yelled at her, slamming down his book and jumping out of the armchair he was in.

"Why do you have to get so touchy all the time?" Lyn shouted.

"Because I'm not sure this is what I want to do!" Draco sneered,

"What are you saying Draco…" Lyn's face fell. Her face that was usually full of superiority and ignorance, now slackened and looked like a lost child. Something panged in Draco's chest and he realised he was feeling, for the first time, a totally new emotion: _guilt._

And he realised that he loved Lyn more than he'd loved anything in his whole life. Even more than that teddy he had kept most of his childhood years and kept secret from anyone that he ever knew. Apart from Lyn. Even more than his annoying parents, who now had divorced and gone their separate ways. And no one knew they were distantly related to people like the Weasley's. Apart from Lyn. Now he realised he really, really loved Lyn, and he was introduced to a new emotion: _love._

"I'm not sure I want to get a House elf so soon," he said without faltering. Lyn's face twitched, he could tell she was trying to work out if she believed him. 

Then she walked over and hugged him.

"So you wanna marry me still?" Lyn asked apprehensively.

Draco smirked and kissed her.

"I take that as a yes," Lyn whispered.

"Take it however you want to take it," Draco said, before taking Lyn by the hand and leading her out into the garden. He knew what he wanted to share with her.

"What are we doing?" Lyn asked stupidly as Draco lead her down to the end of the garden, where there were hundreds of trees planted and a small beck running down along the bottom, winding in between the oaks.

He helped Lyn across the stream with the help of a few well-placed stepping-stones. On the other side of the river a huge Weeping Willow was planted, it's branches bent low and the leaves formed a kind of shelter, he pushed the boughs apart and the two went in. With a flick of his wand a picnic basket appeared and music played gently with the breeze. Lyn gasped as a cushion appeared at her feet. She sat down gingerly and opened the picnic basket; it opened to reveal a champagne lunch. Draco sat down opposite Lyn. Charming his way into a girls heart was his speciality.

"This place is amazing," Lyn giggled, taking a sip of her champagne.

Draco nodded curtly and looked around, the leaves caused the light from the sun to break and make odd patterns within the boughs of the tree. Draco got up suddenly and strode over towards the trunk of the tree. He touched a mark scratched roughly into the bark and remembered…

Harry looked at Ginny. She was shaking uncontrollably, and tears leaked from anywhere possible. He attempted to put an arm around her, but realised he wasn't sure where to put it, and if he wanted to touch her.

"Tiffany's your baby?" He asked after a while of awkward silence punctuated with Ginny's helpless sobs.

Ginny endeavoured to speak, realised the only noise she could make was small choking noises, so shook her head; her eyes pleading with Harry to do something that could help.

"Who's Dragon?" Harry asked bluntly.

"No one. I don't know," Ginny sobbed through the tears.

"Why did you say it then?" Harry wasn't caring about anyone's feelings as he asked his questions.

"I…It's something I like to say. I don't know how the father is!" Ginny gushed quickly.

"You're lying," Harry whispered. Ginny moaned and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, he shook it off, "you're lying! You're Lying! YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled hitting his hand hard on a nearby table, causing everything on it to topple off.

Ginny squealed and jumped up.

"No! I just didn't know who the dad was so I said it was someone called Dragon. It made me feel better," Ginny cried, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. 

"I don't know what to say," Harry whispered quietly. Ginny shuffled towards him and looked up into his eyes.

"Where…was it…_us_!" Harry asked, avoiding Ginny's eyes. She cupped his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"We weren't going out then Harry. This was when I was in 6th year. You were in 7th…we weren't an item," Ginny explained.

A muscle in Harry's frown slackened and he held Ginny's hand.

"I'm sorry I judged you," he whispered.

Ginny smiled nervously and dropped Harry's hand.

"I love you," he said, "you do know that don't you?"

"Yeah. I know you love me." 

~*~DRACO'S FLASHBACK~*~

"Draco! Draco where are you?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang through the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She turned to a house elf playing with the edge of a filthy pillowcase he was wearing.

"You. Find my son," she snapped at it before turning on her heels and marching into the house. The House elf bowed.

"Dobby will do as Dobby is told, Madame," he called after her retreating back. Dobby looked over to where Draco always hid; there was a massive Willow tree on the other side of the river, which provided good shelter and an excellent hiding place from parents. He could make out two forms down underneath the willow tree.

"Dobby is going this way," Dobby smiled and walked towards the house instead of towards the willow tree, "I will let master play for a little while,"

"What _are_ you doing, Gerom," Draco sneered.

"I thought it would be nice to play a game of exploding snap," Gerom grinned mischievously. Draco raised an eyebrow. Whether to trust his stupid cousin was a difficult question, as a hint of pure evil shone in Gerom's eyes.

"So this is where you like to "hang out" in your spare time, Draco?" Gerom looked around at the tree. Draco nodded stiffly.

"Do you always look like you have a plank if wood down your spine?" Gerom asked snidely.

Draco turned to look at him sharply and scowled, "I don't look like that, it's just being in your presence makes my spine contract in odd forms. I think I'm allergic to you," Draco shot.

"Oh ha ha! A ten year old with a sense of humour!" Gerom sniggered.

Draco turned as if to hit Gerom but thought better of it half way through and decided to scratch a spot on his elbow instead.

Gerom pursed his lips and laid his deck of cards out on an old stone and kneeled down besides them.

"Come on Draco, let's play snap. Or we could try and remember the rules to Fire-zap Poker," Gerom sounded so excited you could almost see sparks fly from his eyes.

Draco looked uncertainly at the leaves and mud on the ground and the mess already on the knees of Gerom's robes.

"What? Little Drakkie afraid of getting his robes dirty?" Gerom sneered.

"They're Geo Rosavant robes," Draco said calmly fiddling with the collar of his robes.

"So are mine! I don't care! God Draco you're such a wuss," Gerom laughed.

"You wait till I get my wand, I'll curse you so bad you'll wish you were a giant squid!" Draco shouted.

Gerom raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the deck of cards in front of his exploded, singing everything insight. He frowned as he put out a small fire that had started on his eyebrow and blew away the dust that was all the remains of the cards.

Draco walked over to the trunk of the willow tree.

"I like this tree." He said slowly.

"And now he likes trees, can this boy get anymore sadder?" Gerom flung his hands in the air.

"Oh my Gosh! A ten year old with a sense of humour," Draco said sarcastically.

Gerom attempted to raise an eyebrow but found there was no eyebrow there so scowled at Draco.

Draco got out a penknife from his pocket and traced the lines of the bark with it. 

"What are you doing? Cos you know you're my favourite cousin," Gerom said edgily.

"No I'm not. And it's a present from my uncle. It's really good, watch…" Draco concentrated on the knife and as he thought the blade changed shape to form a totally new weapon; a corkscrew…a dagger…a Samurai sword…a bat…a pair of scissors. Gerom watched with amazement as it changed and Draco let out a 'whoop' on his favourite weapon.

"I'm going to ask dad for one of those!" Gerom whispered.

"Whatever," Draco sneered as the penknife became a small blade and he began carving his initials into the wood. Gerom came over to stand by the tree.

"Put me on there too," he shouted suddenly. Draco jumped and a big chunk of the tree came out. He turned to scowl at Gerom, but Gerom was standing with his hands in the air as if he were under arrest. 

"Sorry," he whispered and Draco got back to carving. 

D.M 

G.B

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiffany sat writing on a piece of paper at the desk in the living room of Bill and Fleur's house. 

Harry and Ginny had just arrived, as they came in and greeted Bill and Fleur, quite whispers went around as they kissed and hugged.

"Have you told her?"

"No, not yeet," 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, tell her in your own time!"

"I know about Tiffany,"

"OK. Gin finally told you,"

~*~

"What are you doing Tiffany?" Harry called across the room. Tiffany was still sitting at the desk scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her glasses askew.

"I'm trying to finish this Latin assessment mum set me," Tiffany called over her shoulder.

"I deed not set eet on purpose to be 'orrid," Fleur laughed, "I just wanteed to get 'er out of ze way for ze day," 

Everyone laughed.

"Dad, how do say Dragon in Latin?" Tiffany asked.

"Why?" Bill asked concerned.

"For the Hogwarts motto. 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon,'" Tiffany said.

"Oh, it's Draco." Bill explained.

Harry's head shot up.

"Draco?"

….


	5. You were plastered

Mr Ted: Y'all know Kristyle is sorry for changing the name of the story, but it makes more sense!

**Disclaimer: _It all belongs to J.K Rowling, don't shoot!_**

****

**_Chapter 5_**

Harry glared at Ginny. He had dragged her upstairs to a spare room in Bill and Fleur's house. Harry flung her towards the bed, but Ginny had a feeling this wasn't about to get intimate.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Ginny?" Harry shouted. They heard the music downstairs get turned up very loud and Fleur's high pitch laugh.

"No." Ginny gasped.

"Dragon…Draco." Harry spluttered.

"It's just a coincidence," Ginny said hurriedly.

"I'm not stupid you know Ginny. Draco's that father isn't he?" Harry rounded on Ginny and Ginny shrunk underneath his gaze.

"No," she said suddenly, "why would I sleep with Draco Malfoy?" 

Harry looked away from her, and concentrated on a spot on the mirror where some sort of make-up had got on it. 

"The father is _not_ Draco Malfoy." Ginny said, before turning on her heel and locking herself in the toilet. Harry lowered himself down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He was really messing this up. He was a total shit and he knew it.

Tiffany was dancing to entertain her parents. They sat and laughed merrily as she did weird and complicated moves. 

"You'd theenk they wood put a silencing charm on ze room if zey were going to argue," Fleur whispered through a smile she had plastered on her face.

"What are they arguing about?" Bill asked as he began clapping and the song finished.

"No more, mum. I'm tired," Tiffany cried as Fleur picked up her wand to play another song. Tiffany jumped onto the sofa next to her mum and dad and looked earnestly up at them. 

"What were Auntie Ginny, and Uncle Harry arguing about? Was it to do with my Latin?" Tiffany asked, her green eyes shining with concern.

"It was…it was nothing darling. I think you'd best get on with your Latin," Bill said. He began tickling her and she screeched and jumped off the sofa and towards the desk she been working at before.

"The whole wedding is going to spectacular,"

"I know,"

"There is going to be pure magic silk for everything,"

"You said,"

"I think I'll hire the Namolise Orchestra,"

"I heard,"

"Are you taking _any_ interest in what I'm saying?"

"I remember,"

"DRACO!"

Draco jumped and saw Lyn standing over him, she had her usual scowl on. It really distorted her features, which were usually quite pretty.

"Yeah?" Draco said unenthusiastically.

"Where you just agreeing with everything I said?" Lyn spat irritably.

"Yes. Isn't that a good thing?"

Lyn realised she dug herself into a hole and just scowled again.

"What are you doing to contribute to the wedding?" Lyn spat.

"Turning up. Isn't that good enough?" Draco said coolly.

"Oh please, you'll probably turn up a day too late, knowing you Draco Malfoy," Lyn said.

"I made a promise didn't I? Draco Malfoy never breaks a promise," 

"You promised Pansy Parkinson (she spat her name unusually coldly) you'd go out with her forever," Lyn said dryly.

"Different kind of promise," Draco said with a wave of his hand. He flicked his wand, "Accio Fire whiskey," he said and the drink flew to his hand.

"How do I know this isn't just another one of _those_ promises?" Lyn snarled.

"Because I'm a dad now," 

"Pansy said she was pregnant,"

"No. She just had too many cream cakes at her parent's birthday party," Draco took a sip of the whiskey, offered the bottle to Lyn who turned her nose up at it.

"So you mean you love me?" Lyn teased, she was now attempting to tidy up a dresser – this included shoving everything to the side of the dresser and magically making it shine – she then turned to face Draco, demanding an answer.

"You know the answer to that," Draco said taking another sip of the whiskey.

"Do I?" Lyn questioned, "_do_ I Draco? You've never actually told me you love me," Lyn shouted suddenly.

"Well I do. Happy?" Draco said calmly.

Lyn glared at him. She wasn't sure how to interpret this answer. He always managed to avoid actually saying he loved her, but she got the gist that she did.

She looked around the room, it was getting unnaturally dirty, and not up to it's usual standards.

"I'm going down to Diagon Alley to put an advert in the Daily Prophet for a House Elf," Lyn said smartly heading towards the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder and transporting herself to Diagon Alley.

Draco took another long gulp of the whiskey. He'd lost count how many mouthfuls he'd had, and his brain was beginning to get fuzzy. Lyn had gone, at least that was what he assumed, she wasn't there moaning about the wedding at least, so that meant she wasn't anywhere near the house. He threw the second empty bottle into the fireplace, his vision was so whoozy he missed and it smashed to pieces next to the armchair.

Ginny unlocked the door and sneaked out. Everyone had done their best to coax her out. They even tried the _Alohomora_ spell, but Ginny had placed a repelling charm on the door. As she crept out it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep, Harry was sprawled out on the bed, his glasses hanging off his face and his legs at odd angles. He had obviously given up trying to talk her out of the bathroom ages ago.

~*~CONVERSATION BETWEEN HARRY AND GINNY THROUGH THE BATHROOM DOOR~*~

Harry: Ginny, please come out. I'm sorry.

Ginny: Sorry for what? Sorry for judging me, or sorry I walked away.

Harry: Sorry I ever thought you'd sleep with a bastard like Draco Malfoy.

Ginny: Dragon is a pretty name. It was the name of the man I wanted to marry when I was older.

Harry: Well you got plain old Harry Potter instead, plain old Harry Potter who's deadly sorry for upsetting his fiancé. 

Ginny: Plain? Plain? You? You couldn't be plain if it danced naked in front of you and stuck its arse in your face.

Harry: Gin. That makes no sense.

Ginny: YOU THINK I CARE WHAT MAKES SENSE? Piss off Harry, don't try and talk to me ever again.

Harry: Ginny, can you blame me tough, hon?

Ginny: Don't you try your reverse psychology on me Harry Potter. I will not sympathise for you. Now go away from the door and leave me alone.

Harry: I'm not leaving this door until you come out.

Ginny: Well you'll be here a very long time, because while you're there, I'm not leaving this bathroom!

Harry: Fine! You know what Ginny? You carry on being the selfish little brat that you've always been. Because I'm not the one stupid enough to get pregnant at 16!

(Ginny recoiled as if he'd slapped her)

Harry: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that I don't know what came over me.

Ginny: Harry, move away from this door and do not try and talk to me for as long as you live!

Harry had kept talking and talking to her the whole night, but had eventually giving up and fallen asleep on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She tiptoed over to where Harry was sleeping, she took off her engagement ring, placed it on the bedside table next to him, she planted a kiss gently on his forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

It was dark out in the corridor, she could hear muffled snores from Bill and Fleur's rooms, belonging to Bill – she'd recognise those snores anywhere, they sounded like a foghorn! – and she made her way along to Tiffany's room.

A beam of light from the moon danced through the gap in the curtains shining on Tiffany's skin, illuminating it. She mumbled something and turned over in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and serene Ginny almost didn't have the heart to wake her. She padded silently over to her and shook her gently.

"Is it morning already mum?" Tiffany groaned attempting to open her eyes.

"No. Come on get ready," Ginny whispered.

"What, are we d-d-d-doing?" Tiffany yawned. 

"We're going on a journey," Ginny whispered, "_Accio_ Trunk," Tiffany's trunk soared towards Ginny and landed in front of her. Then she began riffling in drawers getting clothes and hairbrushes and anything that Tiffany might need.

Tiffany meanwhile was trying to wake up, rubbing the grit from her eyes and yawning every so often.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Tiffany mumbled.

"Just get your stuff ready," Ginny yelled as quietly as she could.

Tiffany frowned and got some socks out of a drawer and threw them into the trunk. When her trunk was fully packed Ginny closed it, locked it, and magically levitated it. With her wand pointed out in front of her at the trunk she guided it downstairs, her other hand firmly clasped around Tiffany's. Tiffany was dragging her feet and murmuring groggily. They headed for the living room where the fireplace's embers were still glowing slightly. The trunk landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground next to Ginny and she pointed at the fireplace. Flames erupted suddenly, and heat filled the room. On the mantelpiece was a little box containing a lot of powder, Ginny took a pinch and threw it at the fire. The flames roared and turned emerald green, She took hold of Tiffany and her trunk they squeezed into the fireplace. Bill and Fleur had had it expanded so at least one of them could travel with Tiffany.

The flames around them engulfed them, and a nice feeling of warmth spread threw their bodies. Tiffany yawned and got a mouthful of the hot dust and immediately started coughing. Ginny heard someone upstairs stir and Fleur call out.

"Tiffany, are you ok?"

"The Malfoy Manor," Ginny called out, and they were spinning…spinning…spinning.

How many bottles was it now? What was the time? Where was Lyn? But Draco's brain was too fogged for any of the questions to be answered rationally. 

He took a swig of the 'Vandles Vodka' and shivered as it went down his throat, burning his insides as it went down.

He was sitting on a chair, he knew that for sure, but in which room was a total mystery to him, not that if he'd been sober he'd know anyway. All that really bothered him was that Lyn wasn't home yet. All she'd done was go to Diagon Alley…

**_*PING_**_*_

That was the noise that let him know there was someone arriving by floo. Unsteadily he pulled himself out of the chair and turned to face the fireplace and question Lyn for all she was worth. If only he wasn't _drunk_!

His eyes blurred and slipped in and out of focus and he saw the woman fold herself out of the fireplace, a trunk clasped in one hand, a little girl in the other.

"Had our baby already? I thought it took nine months," Draco laughed coldly.

"No, Malfoy-" _Malfoy? Why is she calling me Malfoy?_ – " I've come to tell you something,"

"Lyn…" Draco said uneasily. He was drunk, he didn't care if every ounce of dignity was lost in front of her. The girl at her side seemed to be asleep, he didn't blame her though, it was about 3 in the morning.

"No. It's Ginny, Ginny Weasley. And I've come to tell you something, so if you'd kindly sober up a little," 

The mere fact that Ginny Weasley was in his house, and he was acting like a street rat seemed to sober him a little bit.

"What?" Draco attempted to sneer, but it came out more of a slur.

"This is something _both_ of you should listen to," Ginny prodded the girl at her side, and she jumped. She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair and green eyes, but she was messed up and still half asleep. He eyed her and turned away in disgust.

"What is it Weasley?" Draco said icily, pointing his wand at his hair and it slicked itself back.

"Impressive, Malfoy." Ginny said coolly, prodding the little girl again.

"Tiffany, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy this is Tiffany." 

"OK…" They both looked at her bewildered.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me to say…but…" Ginny cut off and forced herself not to cry. _Not in front of Malfoy. _"But…Tiffany. This is – this is your…your dad."

"Me? Her dad? How? Who's her mother?" Draco spluttered, totally forgetting to act cool.

Ginny gulped… "Me."

The two erupted in questions.

"When?"

"Gin?"

"Us?"

"I'm _your _daughter?"

"Why?"

"What's my mum then?"

"Where were we?"

"He's my dad?"

"We…"

"SHUT UP! Yes Draco, this is our daughter. You should remember, it was your 7th year leaving party, you were pissed, and so was I and we did _it_!"

"You're lying, Weasley." Draco spat.

"I'm not lying you arrogant bastard. It's the truth. And it's time you faced up to the truth!" Ginny shouted.

"But Ginny. You can't be my mum. Fleur's my mum,"

"Fleur Delacour?" Draco snorted.

"Yes." Tiffany snapped at him, "that's my mother. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Good to see you've got my attitude,"

"No I have not, because you're not my father, and _you're _not my mother," Tiffany jabbed a finger at Ginny. Ginny grimaced, as if Tiffany had slapped her.

"I wanted to tell you, but Fleur wouldn't let me!" Ginny tried to explain.

"Even if you are. Why didn't you look after me?" Tiffany exploded.

"I still had a year left at Hogwarts. I could hardly look after a screaming baby,"

"Well why didn't you come to get me once you'd finished school?" Tiffany shot.

"Fair question," Draco sneered.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped at him, "I don't know why. Fleur and Bill seemed so happy with you, and I couldn't support a baby. I was only 17," 

"No. It means you didn't care for me!" Tiffany yelled.

"Of course I cared for you! Why do you think I'm always at your house? You think I like seeing you call Fleur 'mum'? You think it brings me pleasure to see you enjoying your life not knowing that it's all fake?!" Ginny shouted.

"I can't accept that you're my mother!" Tiffany yelled.

"I have proof if you want it? I'm so sorry I've never got in contact with you! I love you! I've loved you your life. I just want you to know how much I care about you, and how much I've always cared about you. You're my daughter…and…" Ginny broke off to wipe the tears from her face.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" Tiffany asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"You've just messed up my whole life! Everything I thought was true isn't anymore, and you expect me to just welcome you with open arms. You think this is easy for me? No. 'Cos it's all about _you_! You haen't thought about my feelings in all of this! You wake me up at three in morning and tell me I've been living a lie my whole life!"

Draco played with a loose thread on his robes, then realised he shouldn't have a loose thread and magically made it disappear,"

"And I'm sorry! I'm realy really really truly sorry! I wish I'd been there for you you're whole life, and I feel ashamed about it. You've got to believe me!"

Tiffany looked at her feet.

"OK Ginny," she said finally, "but…but I wont be calling you mum,"

Ginny grabbed her shoulders and embraced her. Tiffany pulled away.

"Is there any place I could crash out in around here?" Tiffany asked turning to Draco. Draco was taken aback and stared disbelievingly at her. Tiffany raised her eyebrows at him and he snapped to his senses. 

"Yeah. Up the stairs and take a right. First door on the right," he said blandly.

"Right." Tiffany sneered and left the room.

"You're taken this all very well," Ginny said quietly.

"That's because I know you're lying," Draco replied plainly.

"I'm not lying Draco! I can't believe you don't remember!"

"I probably blocked it from my memory," Draco sneered.

"Why do you have to be such a selfish pig?" Ginny cried, flinging her arms in the air.

"Because otherwise, people like you would walk right over me," Draco said icily.

Ginny turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm.

"Did we really sleep together?" he asked, his eyes searching her face, as if the answer would be written across her forehead.

"Yes. We did sleep together. And don't flatter yourself; you weren't _that_ good," Ginny snapped, trying to release herself from his grip, but he held firmly onto her staring at her; his cold grey eyes eating at her flesh and trying to burrow into her brain.

Suddenly he dropped her arms and picked up the bottle of vodka and took a swig of it, and offered it to Ginny. She looked at it, then took it and took a gulp. Then she took another gulp, and another and another.

"Woah! Slow down!" Draco cried snatching it from her grasp. The alcohol seemed to be already rushing to her head and making her light headed and giddy.

He took a long gulp from the bottle. Looked long and hard at it, and finished it off.

He grinned at Ginny. It was meant to be a grin, but it came out like a sort of leer, and Ginny took a step back. He reached out again and grabbed hold of her arms,

"We really, _really_ slept together?" he slurred.

"Yes." Ginny's head was spinning. For some reason she felt like dancing, and shouting and expressing how funny she felt inside.

"But I don't remember," Draco's voice was weird. It wasn't his normal tone, he was rolling on some letters, and totally forgetting others.

"You were plastered – _hic_!" Ginny giggled and brought a hand up to mouth embarrassed.

"Maybe, we should…do it again. This time I'll remember," Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against Ginny's. Ginny felt a rush of excitement soar around her body. But a little voice in the back of her head was screaming with all its might:

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? This is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! He's a bastard, he's the worst arrogant, big headed and selfish bastard in the WORLD! You've done this before, and look what happened? Ginny are you STUPID?" 

But the vodka seemed to be winning, and she felt herself lean in and kiss him again. For some reason she wanted to burst out laughing, as Draco's delicate hands unbuttoned her blouse. It fell silently to the floor and Draco's hands began wondering all over her body. She pulled off his top, never stopping kissing him. It was just like last time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kristyle: You like? Yes? No? ^_^ Well I don't mind, just review

Kristyle's Teddy bear: We apologise for Kristyle's absent mindedness, she forgot to thank all you lovely reviewers last chapter. But after repeatedly bashing her over the head I managed to get her to write this chapter and remember to update the reviews.

**Thanks loads to: **

Lyn Malfoy/Felton 

Hplova4eva

chris 

SamiJo

infiltrate the enemy fat kid

Scarlet diamonds 


	6. Any lower and it would have hurt the bab...

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling's. Don't sue!

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. Serious readers block, blah blah blah blah. No excuses, whatever whatever!

Chapter 6 

Lyn whistled the tune to a song her mother used to sing to her as a child. 

"Where to ma'am?" said an old wizened wizard peering over his spectacles at Lyn. She shook her hair and the stooped man stood up and began stroking his beard and looking longingly at her.

"I'm engaged," she chirruped, "to Draco Malfoy. You know him?" 

The old man looked away, but he carried on stroking his beard. 

"So? Where to?" he croaked.

"The Malfoy Manor!" Lyn sang, "You know the place? We're very well off you know. I mean we have loads of servants and we're just-…"

The man's eyes flitted towards an open copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the Job's page. Right at the top it read:

_House Elf needed at the Malfoy Manor. Urgently. Only House elves who do not need paying._

She sighed as she folded herself out of the fireplace in the Malfoy Manor. A stabbing pain shooting down her right leg, she winced and hobbled towards the door.

"BABE!" she shouted through the house. "BABE?" 

Draco's eyes shot open, he was lying on his back, his head spinning and the ceiling looked as though someone had spat on it. 

"wha?" he groaned and turned over. A girl was lying there curled up next to him. She looked so, pretty, so peaceful so-

"WEASLEY?" he shouted. She moaned and opened her eyes, they clouded over and her mouth fell open. 

"Where am I?" she whispered rubbing her eyes, totally unconvincingly.  

Draco jumped out of bed, only to find he was naked. He grabbed up the duvet to hide himself and found that the Weasely in his bed was also naked and threw the quilt back on her and grabbed up a dressing gown on a nearby chair and slung it on.

"BABE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Lyn's voice rang through the house. 

"What are you-? Hang on a minute," Ignoring Lyn, Draco shook his head and pure terror washed over his face, "We didn't? You and me? We didn't just-?" Draco stuttered.

Ginny looked away from Draco.

"You took advantage of me, you pig!" she spat.

"ME? I took advantage of _you_!" what the hell are you talking about? I was pissed. Do you think I'd … you know… with you any other way?" Draco shouted.

"HON! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Lyn shouted again.

"I can't believe you. You selfish arrogant bastard! You … look we were both drunk. Like last time…" Ginny whispered.

"Last time?" Draco roared. "There was a _last time_? You mean I've embarrassed and lowered my standards before!?"

"Oh God, please don't tell me you've forgotten!" Ginny cried, flinging her hands in the air.

"Forgotten what?" Draco sneered.

Ginny flicked her wand and her clothes came flying towards her. She began pulling them on furiously.

"You're daughter is sleeping in the next room. _Our_ daughter. And you're fiancé is walking up the stairs. I wonder how she'll feel if she finds us in here!" Ginny snarled, pushing her arm through a sleeve.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT FOOL? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Lyn screamed.

"Just get out!" Draco snapped looking warily at the door.

"Get out? What we going to do about Tiffany? About _us?_" 

"There is no 'us'. Just get out, we'll talk all right? Look I'll meet you at the Hog's Head this lunchtime at 1o'clock. I'll hire a private room. Just. Get. Out!" He looked as though he wanted to pick her up and throw her out of the house.

"Fine." Ginny snarled, waving her wand and disapperating from the room, just as Lyn hobbled in.

"Draco? What's been going on in here?" 

Ginny heard Lyn's voice raise higher, and higher, and higher, and higher till she was only audible to dogs. Ginny padded into the room Tiffany was sleeping in. Ginny opened the door, Tiffany was sitting staring straight ahead of her. Not noticing anything but a painting of _Minonious Malfoy VII_. 

"Tiffany. We have to go home now," Ginny whispered. Tiffany said nothing. "Tiffany, we have to go!"

Tiffany carried on staring at Minonious not even acknowledging that Ginny was there.

"I know you might not want to talk to me but-" Ginny begun.

"NOT WANTTO TALK TO YOU?" Tiffany exploded. Ginny sprung forward and covered her mouth, flicked her wand and with a loud _CRACK! _Disappeared from the room. Reappearing in the living room of Fleur and Bill Weasley's home.

There was a shriek and Fleur ran forward and engulfed Tiffany in a bear hug. Ginny fell back and stared guiltily at the door frame. Fleur was kissing Tiffany and murmuring in French. Then –

_Slap!_

"What 'ze hell do you think you wair doin'?" Fleur screamed, her hand still hovering over Ginny's face. A red welt blossoming on Ginny's pale cheek. A tear trickled down Ginny's face.

"I was telling her the truth," she whispered, "what you should have done years ago!" 

"Yeah mum." Tiffany said slowly and quietly, "why didn't you tell me any of this?" 

Both women looked shocked.

"I deedn't think you wood be able to 'andle eet. At such a young and tendair age!" Fleur whimpered.

"She should have known all along," Ginny protested, "we shouldn't have kept it a secret,"

"I deedn't see you trying to tell 'er zat you wair 'er mother and just give her up!" Fleur snapped.

Ginny felt as though she'd slapped her again.

"You knew I couldn't support her. I thought you would have brought her up on the knowledge she was mine. Not keep her in the dark for the whole of her life, what are you stupid?" Ginny retorted.

"Why wood I tell 'er zat? Zat wood mess up 'er life!" Fleur shouted.

"Like it's messed up now? You should have told her younger, then it wouldn't be so hard!" Ginny shouted back.

"What still geevs you the right to take away my baby?" Fleur said icily.

"She's not your baby," Ginny answered, equally as cold, "she needed to know the truth before she lives her life a total lie. I had no idea you'd keep the lie going for this long!"

"Don't you preetend zat you've cared about er!" Fleur screamed, her Veela side flaring, "If you 'ad you wood not 'ave geeven er up!" 

"I was young I – " 

"Have none of you cared about me in all of this?" Tiffany whispered. "Maybe I didn't want to know that you're my mum ("ha!" sneered Fleur) Or maybe you should have told me that I've been living a lie for the past 11 years! But can't you see? This means my life changes drastically. Not yours, _mine!_ And mum, I think Auntie Ginny was right to tell me that she's my mum. But I don't think she should have been so blunt," Just then Bill and Harry walked into the room. Harry's eyes were red and puffy, he looked rough.

"Ginny!" he cried, she noticed the engagement ring in his hand.

Ginny looked away. Harry hovered uncertainly in front of her. Debating whether to engulf her in a hug or hit her.

"Do you forgive me, Gin?" he murmured.

"'Arry. You stay out of zis. We're discussing 'er takin' away my baby!" Fleur flared.

"Mum!" Tiffany shouted, "just leave it. I don't care anymore. Just don't blame Auntie Ginny," and she stalked out of the room. 

"Ginny?" Harry continued.

"What?" she snapped.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please…Please just-!"

"Just what?" Ginny shouted, "Just forgive you for being such a conceited man-beast? Well maybe _you_ should be the one forgiving me!" 

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked, sniffing.

Ginny turned and walked out of the house. Harry looked at them before following her a safe distance.

  
  


"Draco? What's been going on in here?" Lyn asked suspiciously peering at the bed sheets.

"It was a rough night," Draco lied.

"And you never sleep in the nude," Lyn probed again.

"Just. Fancied it, alright?" 

Lyn sniffed. Recognition swept across her face, she sniffed again.

"What's that smell?" she asked coldly.

"Alright, you can question the birthday suit, but don't imply that I smell!" Draco said alarmed.

"Don't be stupid Draco. That smell…" she whispered.

"It's Fire whiskey." 

"No. It's perfume," she looked accusingly at Draco, "it's not _my_ perfume!" 

Draco looked at the floor. Racking his brains for an explanation, nothing came to mind.

"Well…?" Lyn put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine. I've been having a sordid affair with a common whore," Draco shouted.

"No! What's really been going on?" Lyn shouted back.

"Don't believe me?" Draco sneered.

"No whore would even go near you. You're lucky you even got me," Lyn replied icily.

Draco looked up at the clock, _12:35_. He had to get going.

"Look, babe I got to go," He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ain't you even gonna ask where I was last night?" Lyn shot at him.

"Ok. Where were you last night?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I was in St. Mungo's," Lyn replied.

"What?" Draco looked at her. _Was she lying?_ "Why?"

"Well I wasn't having a picnic, fool! I got stabbed in my leg!" Lyn pulled open her robes. There was a large bandage wrapped around her thigh, a small patch of blood blossomed from the centre of the bandage. Draco stared at it, disbelieving taking over his face. He stared up and down her leg, trying to look at anything but the bandage; it made his blood run cold.

"Who?" he whispered.

"I don't know!  I was down Knockturn alley and … it just happened!" Lyn looked delighted as she retold the story. 

Draco glanced at the clock again. _12:50_.

"Look I got to go!" he leaned in again.

"Aren't you worried about me?" Lyn snarled.

They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Of course I'm worried-"

"Then don't go," Lyn said hurriedly.

"I gotta go"

"Any higher and it would have got our baby," Lyn whispered.

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I've got to be somewhere!" Draco started towards the door.

"Who is she?" Lyn asked plainly.

"If I told you Ginny Weasley would you believe me?" Draco asked, implying irony.

"No." Lyn replied.

"Then I won't say a thing."

"This isn't a joke Draco!" Lyn screeched, she flared suddenly and Draco cowered away from her, "Tell me, or get out and don't come back!"

Draco regained his superiority suddenly.

"This is my house! You get out!" 

"I'm not having a stupid childish argument with you Draco, tell me who it is!" 

"I will. Later. I just got to sort some…er…business out!" He darted out of the door, peering at a clock in the hallway _12.59_. He flicked his wand.

CRACK!

"DRACO!" Lyn stumbled into the hallway, "GET BACK HERE NOW!" she looked up and down the empty corridor and scowled.

Lyn drummed her fingers on a table at the Hog's Head impatiently. She still smarted from the argument earlier that day. She didn't know how she could go back after that. Where would she go? Every time the door opened her head shot up, only for her heart to sink with disappointment. 

"Miss Weasley?" grunted a voice from behind her. An old stooped wizard was shuffling toward her, he was holding a sack of Galleons in his hand and a gleeful looked in his eye.

"Mr Malfoy's ready to see you know. Room 4," he said smirking and he shuffled off again. 

Ginny got up slowly and walked calmly towards the rooms.

_Room 1 … Room 2 … Room 3 … Here we go … Room 4. _

She pushed it open, a stale musty smell attacked her nostrils and she recoiled.

A pair of lips clamped over hers before she knew what was going on and the door slammed closed. She tore away, hate reflected in the eyes staring down at her.

Nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

**Thank yous:**

**Hplova4eva**

**Lyn Malfoy/Felton **Official and loyal annoyer and beta reader!


	7. I love you, You love me

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling the great.

Chapter 7 

**A/N: **WARNING: References to rape in this story….

"Draco? What the fuck are you doing?" Ginny screeched, wrenching herself from the man's clutches.

She stared at him, taking in his tall, stocky build, the black hair falling lazily over his face, green eyes shimmering.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Harry looked away from her, his cheeks glowing, and bashfulness creeping over his face.

"You call him Draco then do you?" he drawled.

"You sound like him," Ginny replied.

"I do? Maybe that'll make you want to have rampant sex with me at all hours of the morning," Harry snapped.

"Don't talk like that! You know I didn't want it to happen!" Ginny shot.

Harry turned away from her.

"Don't make it out like I should feel sorry for you." 

"YOUR SO CONCIETED!" Harry shouted, "How could you do this to me? Me? I've stood by you, through thick and thin. You were my EVERYTHING!" 

Ginny jumped, he was getting scary. She cowered away from him as he advanced on her.

"I love you! I always have and always will. Why have you done this to me? You lie and cheat, I thought this was going to the one! You were my fucking EVERYTHING!" 

"Yeah. And you were mine. But what you said to me back at Bill and Fleur's has changed everything,"

"So you go out and sleep with the next person you find?" Harry shouted.

"He wasn't the next person I found. I went to tell him about Tiffany, and stuff happened,"

"Stuff happened. Stuff happened! Stuff happens all the time, but it's not usually as bad as this!" Harry glared at Ginny, then flopped into a chair and put his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry. But we have history,"

"I have history with Cho, but I don't want to jump into her knickers every now and then," Harry whispered.

"Look Harry. I don't love him, hell I don't even like him!" Ginny murmured.

"Then why were you coming to meet him?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him, perplexed. How did he know?

"How do you know I was coming to meet him?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"Look Harry. Some stuff has changed. I don't feel for you like I used to…"

"So one night with Malfoy and everything changes. A whole 10 years of my life down the drain after one night with a Malfoy. He must _really _good." Harry looked at a bunch of flowers on the table he was sat next to. They were whit orchids. _My favourite,_ she thought…Dawning spread over her face and sped through her mind like a rocket. Overwhelmed with so much emotion she flung herself at Harry and kissed him, hard on the mouth. Harry obliged and kissed her back. Eventually she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" she whispered, her face an inch or so away from his, his breath tickled her face, warm and soft. She drank him in, she kissed him again, one hand wrapping itself around his head embedding itself amongst his rich black hair, the other around his neck, down his back, tracing his spine, pulling him in, wanting him. 

Her legs entwined themselves around his body so she was sitting on his lap. Harry's hands were wrapped around her waist, moving, feeling her. Suddenly he stood up, lifting her and began walking towards the other side of the room, all the while kissing Ginny like he'd never kissed her before. 

"I love you…" he whispered, pulling slightly away from her. Ginny felt herself slacken, and she stopped kissing him. Harry tried to continue but she pushed his face away and fell from his arms.

"What?" he moaned, longing for her mouth.

"I can't Harry, I don't know what it is…" Ginny moved one hand across her mouth, as if trying to rub away what had just happened.

"Gin. I love you, why can't we…I forgive you gin. Please, just…" He stared hopelessly at the floor.

"I…I – I don't love you Harry," she blurted out. They stood there in silence for a moment of two.

"What do you mean you don't love me? You're getting married to me, of course you love me!" she spat suddenly.

"You could force me down the isle, you could _make_ me say 'I do', but I would be living a lie, and that is not good enough." She replied plainly.

"Then that's what you'll do. Gin, you can't leave me like this! No way!" Harry spluttered, "Live a lie, no one cares!"

"BUT I CARE!" Ginny hollered at him, "I care…I couldn't do it you, and I couldn't do it to myself,"

"Here we go again. It's all about you isn't it? Can't you think of someone else's happiness for once in your god damn life?" 

"Shut up, Harry. I can't go through with this. I just…don't love you,"

"Then I'm going to have to make you love me," Harry whispered, an odd glint shone in his eyes, "I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Draco burst through the door of the Hog's Head, the clock read a quarter past one. 

He quickly ordered a Scotch and sat down waiting for Ginny. At least he could pretend he'd been early.

The Scotch came and went, so did another and another. Eventually he gave up and walked out of the pub, hate for the Weasely girl seething inside of him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Why don't you come over to me and find out," Harry took a step towards her, there was something about the way in which he spoke that sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

She backed away from him as he advanced on her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, that all depends on whether you want to know how much I really love you!" 

"Get away from me Harry. I'm warning you!"

"Oh God! I'm scared!" he replied patronizingly. "_Accio_ wand," Harry said lazily and her wand zoomed out of her coat pocket and into his outstretched hand.

"Harry…now don't do anything you'll regret," she said steadily.

"Believe me. I won't," and he took one more step and he was on her. He began kissing her. Ginny froze and stood rigid against the wall she was leaned against.

He burrowed his head in her neck and began kissing there, with such aggression and force she winced.

"Harry, stop!" she whispered. He ignored her and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Harry," she tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

She was down to her bra now and he still hadn't stop, hungrily licking and kissing his way around her stomach. His hands reached for her zipper on her jeans. She hit him round the head, he didn't move, she hit him again.

"Get off me Harry, get off!" she tried shoving him away, but he was teasing her trousers down already. She fought to keep them up, but he was too strong. She screamed and attempted to run.

He muttered something and flicked his wand, and she suddenly found herself lying down on the bed, unable to move from it.

"Harry! Go away, stop it! I don't want to!" She looked over to see him undressing himself in a corner of the room.

"I don't care Ginny. I love you, you love me. What more is there to discuss, we usually do it, why not now?" he muttered.

"Thing's have changed, please Harry. Let's just think about things!" He advanced on her, he was totally naked now and eagerness blazed in his eyes.

She screamed, "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!" 

"_silencio!_" he muttered and Ginny felt an odd sort of wave ripple though her throat. She screamed again, but nothing came out. Again she screamed and wriggled and attempted to free herself, but nothing worked. Nothing could stop Harry lowering himself onto her, and taking advantage…

Oh God, that was so hard to write. The next chapter should be very emotional! Please review, even if it's just to say, 'Woah, Harry's very OCC," But he would be wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?

**Thanks to:**

** Professor Mayvero**

**Cocoamo1223**

**Gatoriris**

**A big fan of your writing**


End file.
